


Dancing In A Burning Room

by somersault_j



Series: The Burning!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, D/s, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, tie!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jeff wasn't allowed to touch, this time everything was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: FINALLY!! This one is for you, alexisjane! I MADE IT!! Woohoo, falls over in exhaustion! And no leverage anymore, mwahahaha *coughs*WHIPPING!FIC*coughs*
> 
> A/N 2: You're the best, saltandburnboys. Thank you so much, for putting so much work into this. I could never have done this without you. There can only be so many 'moans', and thank you for the harp :) All remaining mistakes are my own!

_ Jensen _

When Jensen entered the living room on bare feet, Jared and Jeff were already waiting for him. The room was bathed in the warm light of the lamps sitting in the corners of the room, and the patio door was wide open, letting the white curtains sway with the light breeze.

He looked around and saw Jared sitting on their big leather couch still dressed in the same tight jeans and blue shirt he'd been wearing earlier, one leg bent as he flipped through a magazine.

Jeff leaned against the far wall, next to the patio door, looking out into the yard beyond. He was still in his suit - black dress pants and white dress shirt – with the sleeves rolled up and his arms crossed over his chest, showing off his muscled forearms and the bracelets around his wrist. He looked as if he'd just left work and come here as fast as he could, no time to drive home to change into something more comfortable. He had loosened his dark red tie and opened the first two buttons on his shirt.

They hadn't noticed him yet and Jensen fidgeted in the doorway, stepping from one foot to the other. He was nervous, unsure what to do.

Jeff finally turned his head and saw him standing in the doorway. He saw Jeff's mouth twitch as the man leaned back against the wall and let his gaze travel up Jensen's body, from his naked feet to his naked chest. His eyes finally landed on Jensen's face and Jensen could feel himself starting to flush, his face heating up, and he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide himself. 

Jeff's smirk got even bigger. "Jared."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen's gaze snapped over to Jared but his boyfriend still wasn't looking at him. "I want you to drop your arms, Jensen. No hiding." 

Slowly dropping his arms again, Jensen fixed his gaze on the floor beneath him.

He heard more than saw Jared standing up - the squeak of the couch; the rustling of clothes - and he tensed. He raised his head, looking over at his boyfriend and trying to ignore the heated gaze of Jeff from across the room.

Jared approached him, slow and deliberate, his eyes on Jensen, his boots barely making a sound on the carpeted floor, before he came to a stop right in front of Jensen.

"Good," Jared said and Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. Then Jared was surging forward, capturing Jensen's mouth in a deep and hard kiss, making him stumble backwards with the force of it and Jared's hands came up to cradle the back of his head, holding him steady. Jared thrust his tongue into the warmth of his mouth and Jensen moaned into the kiss, trying to kiss back, trying to get some semblance of control. 

All too soon it was over, and Jared released Jensen's mouth with one final bite to his bottom lip. His boyfriend then moved behind him, Jared's shirt covered chest making contact with Jensen's naked back. Jared placed his hands on Jensen's hips, kissing his neck, and Jensen leaned back against him.

"I want you to welcome our guest, Jen."

Jensen looked up and over at Jeff, his throat suddenly dry.

"Hey, um...Jeff." His voice already sounded hoarse and they hadn't even started yet.

"Hey, Jensen." Jeff's voice was deep and gravelly, and it sent a shiver down Jensen's back; a moment later, he felt Jared's chest vibrate with a chuckle.

"Now, I want you to thank him for being here. For doing this for you. Can you do that, Jen?" Jared's hands were drawing small circles on his hips now, and stroking down his thighs.

"Um, yeah, I...of course." He had to clear his throat and he could feel the blush travelling down his naked chest. "I want to, um...thank you, yeah...for being here. For...um...helping us out."

Jeff's mouth twitched. "Sure, Jensen, no problem. I've been looking forward to this evening."

Jensen heard Jared snort behind him, "I bet." Then Jared was kissing his temple. "Now I want you to lose the pants. Let us look at all of you."

Jensen had known it was coming, had known all along that he was here to get naked, but now that he had to do it, he started to get nervous, and his hands played with the drawstring of his pants, suddenly unsure.

"Jensen."

Jensen jerked.

"Take them off." Jared's mouth was right against his ear, licking over the shell. "I can see that you're hard underneath those pants, Jen, probably already making a mess inside. Dripping and wet. I bet if you wait a little longer, we'll be able to see your precome dampening the fabric, making it all wet."

Jared was right; Jensen had been half hard since leaving the shower where he had fingered himself, as instructed.

But he wasn't the only one. He could feel Jared's impressive bulge nudging the small of his back, still trapped in those jeans.

Jensen slowly moved his hands to the waistband of his pants and started pulling them over his hips and down to his feet, all the while shoving his ass back against Jared's crotch. He straightened again and leaned back against Jared. It was quiet, the cool air hitting his bare legs, and he felt Jeff's gaze on every part of his body.

Suddenly, Jared grasped his cock, holding it in his fist, and Jensen bucked forward into the tight grip as he moaned and laid his head back against Jared's shoulder. Jared started stroking him from the base of his cock to the head, twisting his hand on the upstroke and squeezing as if he were milking him.

Jensen could feel more precome gather at the tip, just before Jared smeared it over the head, down the shaft and back again. Jared let his hand linger over the head, one finger playing with the juice leaking out of the slit. Then Jared's hand left his cock entirely as he lifted his fingers up and pressed them against Jensen's lips.

Jensen knew what was expected of him, and he opened his mouth to let his tongue glide over Jared's fingers, lapping up every trace of precome he could find.

"That's very good, Jen; I want you to stroke yourself while licking my fingers. Get that cock hard and ready."

Without thinking, Jensen let one hand slide over his own cock, his hips stuttering as he tried to find the right rhythm. Jared had two fingers in his mouth now, stroking them over his tongue. Jensen sped up, his hand stroking faster and faster, his hips humping forward into his hand and backward into the outline of Jared's hard cock.

Jensen felt like he was already on the verge of coming, his balls drawing up. Jared's hard body behind him and Jeff watching from across the room left him shaking and on edge. He slowed his hand, trying to step back from his desperate need to shoot right there and then.

"Keep going, Baby."

Jensen wasn't sure he'd heard Jared right. "Jared, I...what? I'm going to come. I can't..."

"That's the plan, Jen, I want you to blow that load of yours, make a mess of the floor and your fingers. Come on, fuck your hand, Jen; let me see the blood filled head of your cock slide through your fist."

"Oh god," Jensen moaned, trying to understand why Jared was doing this – why he was letting him come. He was rutting into his fist, trying to chase the orgasm he'd never expected to get this easily. He chanced a look at Jeff and saw him stroking the front of his pants where his cock seemed to really like watching Jensen writhe in Jared's arms.

Then Jensen felt one of Jared's hands on his right nipple, pinching it and he came, bucking into his fist one last time. His vision swam, his legs shaking, and he was glad for Jared steadying him from behind or he would've fallen to his knees.

He could feel Jared's hands on his chest, pulling him back up and against him. "Keep stroking; keep milking your pretty cock."

Jensen's whole body jerked every time he swept his hand over the head - too sensitive, every touch sending painful shocks through his system.

"Good. Very good, Baby. You can let go."

Jensen released his still half-hard cock with a shudder.

"Now, that you've had your fun, it's our turn." 

Jensen couldn't suppress the shiver, and his cock twitched. 

Without the high of the adrenaline and endorphins running through his body, Jensen could feel the chill of the room, the light breeze from the open patio door, the goosebumps raising all over his body.

"I want you to do something for me," Jared whispered. "I want you to walk over to Jeff and get me his tie."

Jensen flushed; he was surprised that his face could turn any redder than it already was. He stepped out of the pants still tangled around his feet and took one unsteady step towards Jeff, still shaky from his recent orgasm.

He faltered when he heard Jared's voice behind him. "And, Jensen, I want you to lick your fingers clean while you walk over there. Can't have you leaving your come on Jeff's nice tie now, can we?"

Jensen shuddered. He lifted his right hand up to his mouth, lapping at his fingers; he really didn't want to know what picture he made right then. Naked and shivering, his face and chest flushed, his cock still half-hard, bobbing in front of him with traces of come smeared all over it, and his tongue licking his fingers clean.

Apparently, Jeff liked that image because he couldn't take his eyes off Jensen, his gaze flickering from his cock to his tongue and back again.

Jensen came to a stop in front of Jeff, who had straightend and put his hands in his pockets; the new position pulled the front of his pants taut and drew Jensen's gaze to the hard line of the man's cock inside. He absently lapped at his fingers as he stared at it.

"Jensen." Jensen startled, looking up and meeting Jeff's heated, pupils-blown gaze. "Pull his tie off and come back over here."

Jensen stopped what he was doing and lifted both hands to get at Jeff's tie. Fumbling with it, his shaking hands trying to get a hold, he had to stretch up to undo it. This near, he could smell Jeff's cologne and the slightly musky scent of sweat beneath it. His fingers grazed Jeff's neck and he heard the man's sharp intake of breath. Then he finally pulled the tie free.

He turned and walked back to Jared, giving Jeff an unobstructed view of his naked ass.

He stopped in front of Jared who took the tie from his hands. Then Jared turned Jensen around and pulled him back against his chest. 

Jensen looked over at Jeff again, who had unzipped his pants and now had his hand in his boxers.

He could feel Jared moving behind him, right before his boyfriend whispered, "Close your eyes."

Jensen obeyed, closing his eyes; the last thing he saw was Jeff finally pulling his cock out just as Jared placed the blood red tie over his eyes.

**:::**

_ Jeff _

Jeff wanted to fuck right into that tight ass. He wanted to throw Jensen over the arm of the couch, hold the man's arms together behind his back, leave bruises on his wrists as he fucked him till he screamed.

He hadn't been able to believe his luck when Jared made him the offer a few weeks ago. And when he'd finally sat in their bedroom for the first time, watching Jared take his pretty boyfriend apart? Well, he'd obviously wanted to come back for the encore.

And now, two weeks later, here he was again.

He looked across the room to where Jared was sitting on the couch, with Jensen stood between his spread legs. Jared was kneading the globes of Jensen's ass and Jensen whimpered and swayed, his hands balled into fists at his sides. His face was flushed, almost as red as Jeff's tie. 

Jared had opened his jeans at some point and freed his straining cock. 

Jensen whined and Jeff's eyes landed on Jensen's ass again, where one of Jared's fingers stroked up and down Jensen's crack.

"Jeff's cock is hard, Jen. He's looking at you and he can't stop stroking himself. I can imagine what he would like to do with his cock; where he would like to put it." Jensen whined louder and Jeff knew exactly where he wanted to put his cock, again and again and again.

"You prepped yourself good?"

Jensen nodded.

"Show me," Jared ordered, teasing Jensen's hole.

Jensen moved his hands to his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. And, in that moment, Jeff wished he was in Jared's place. He wanted to see that hole, loose and glistening with lube, wanted to run his fingers over it and see if Jensen really did do a good enough job.

Jensen jerked when Jared thrust one of his long fingers into his ass, moving it in and out, before quickly adding a second.

"Okay, Jen, come on."

Jared held his cock steady with one hand while guiding Jensen down with the other. Jensen braced himself on Jared's thighs, and slowly lowered himself down onto Jared's huge dick. All three of them groaned when the head of Jared's cock breached Jensen's hole.

Jensen sighed, when his ass finally made contact with Jared's still jean-clad thighs, and Jared leaned back, pulling Jensen with him. Jared then lifted Jensen's thighs up, arranging them over his own legs, before spreading his knees. Jensen squeaked, the new position impaling him even further on Jared's cock; his balls swung full and heavy between his legs, leaving him open and vulnerable and at the mercy of Jeff's hungry gaze.

"Fuck, you feel good. So tight. Fuck. Okay, okay. Jensen, I want your arms behind your back; no touching." While Jensen moved his trembling hands behind his back, Jared placed a kiss on Jensen's shoulder. "And now, how about we ask Jeff to come over and play with you, huh? What do you say?"

"Please, Jared, I want...please." 

And Jeff wanted, too. He wanted to get over there and lay his hands on that pretty body. 

Jared played with Jensen's left nipple, rubbing it with his thumb in the same way he might play the strings of a harp, as Jeff waited for Jared to give him permission to join in.

"I'm not the one you need to beg," Jared whispered in Jensen's ear. The words were just loud enough for Jeff to hear them and they forced him to squeeze his cock painfully to stop himself from coming.

Jensen whimpered. "God, please, I want you to, please, Jeff."

Jared finally nodded and Jeff walked over to the couch, his hard cock bobbing in front of him. When he reached them, he knelt down, close enough he could see the sweat on Jensen's body.

Jensen seemed to sense him because the tremors running through his body intensified, and he turned his head, quickly hiding his face in Jared's neck.

Jeff lifted one of his hands and grabbed Jensen's balls without warning. Jensen jerked and tried to get away, but, with Jared's cock in his ass and the man's body behind him, he had nowhere to go.

"Damn, if you could see it. Jeff's hands are huge. He has both of your pretty balls in his fist. Can you feel it? I bet it feels amazing." Jared continued to play with Jensen's nipples and Jeff rolled Jensen's balls between his fingers, stroking the taut skin with his thumb. 

Jensen panted above him, little broken gasps leaving his slack mouth.

"And your cock is hard again. It's already drooling. You love Jeff playing with your balls?"

Jeff saw Jensen nodding, and he leaned further down to put his face right under Jensen's balls. Then he opened his mouth, letting one of Jensen's balls drop in, and sucked hard. 

Jensen bucked.

Jeff pulled it further into his mouth, stroking his tongue all over it. After a few minutes, he finally let it free with a loud pop, before he moved to the other ball, giving it the same attention. 

He could hear Jensen above him, babbling and whispering, "Oh god, oh god, please. Please, please."

While Jeff was playing with Jensen's balls, Jared began to lift Jensen up and down, fucking the man on his cock. Jeff engulfed Jensen's balls with the heat of his mouth, whenever they were in reach, scraping his teeth over them and releasing them every time Jared lifted Jensen up.

Jensen panted, his breathing ragged. "Fuck, fuck. I'm going to...Jared. Please, I'm going to come."

"No, you're not."

Jensen jerked and whined, and Jeff pulled back far enough to see that Jared had his hand on Jensen's cock, squeezing the base hard.

Slowly, Jensen's breathing calmed down again. "I'm going to take my hand away now, Jensen. Don't you dare come." Jensen groaned. "Jensen?"

"I won't, please. I can't...I want to."

"Sshh, it's okay; you're doing so good for us," Jared whispered.

Jeff could see dark splotches on Jensen's makeshift blindfold now, the man's tears staining the red material. And Jeff wanted to make the tie – his tie – even darker. Wanted Jensen to fall apart and scream in frustration until the tie was soaked through.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jared though. "Jeff is going to swallow your cock now. He's waited all day to get that pretty cock in his mouth."

And there it was – the permission Jeff had been waiting for – and not a moment too soon. In his opinion, he had waited quite long enough for this. Rising to his knees, he gave Jensen's balls one final lick, savouring the flavour, before he got his first taste of Jensen's cock. He dragged his tongue from up the underside of Jensen's cock to the head, lapping at the come left over from Jensen's first orgasm. Jeff moaned as the bitterness hit his taste buds.

"You hear that, Jen? You hear what you do to him? He loves it. Loves playing with your cock."

Jeff looked up and watched Jensen's head lean forward as if he wanted to get a look for himself, but the blindfold prevented him from seeing anything but darkness.

Once he'd licked away every last drop of come, Jeff finally took Jensen's cock in his mouth, groaning around the head. Jensen tried to buck forward in an attempt to get his cock deeper into Jeff's warm, wet mouth. 

Jeff's own cock hung heavy between his legs, screaming for attention.

Jeff let his hands wander, fingers stroking over Jensen's perineum and accidently bumping against the place where Jared's cock disappeared into Jensen's hole. Jensen jerked, and Jeff swallowed the burst of pre-come that bubbled out of Jensen's slit.

Jeff looked up at Jared and found the man staring back at him with heat in his gaze.

"You feel that, Jensen?" Jared asked. "Fuck, feel his long fingers? He could put them in there too. Right along with my cock. You think there is enough room for his fingers, Jen? Or are you so full of my big cock that they wouldn't fit?"

Jeff continued to play with Jensen's cock as his fingers stroked over Jensen's stretched rim and, fuck, _he_ wasn't even sure he would fit. But he wanted to try. He wanted to find out how tight it was in there; he wanted to get a feel for the place he so desperately wanted his own cock to be.

Jared left Jensen no time to answer. "Do it, Jeff. I want you to put one of your fingers in his hole. Stretch him open even wider."

It was a tight fit. So tight that when Jeff pressed his middle finger inside, he nearly came on the spot. Between Jared's hard cock and Jensen's clinging channel, it was scorching hot. He stroked along Jensen's inner walls as deeply as he could, forcing a broken sob from Jensen above him. 

Jeff let Jensen's cock slip free from his mouth and looked up because he had to see. The tie was even darker than before, soaked through now with not only tears but with the sweat running down Jensen's forehead. Then Jensen started begging again.

"Please, please, Jared! Please...anything. I'll do anything. Please let me come. This is too...fuck, nnngh, too much. Please."

"Soon, Jen, soon. Jeff is going to give you one more finger. Only one more. And he's going to fuck you with them a little bit. Stretching your hole real wide for me." Jared sounded breathless himself now, and Jeff knew that none of them would last much longer.

"Then he's going to suck your cock back in his mouth."

"Can I come then?" Jensen mumbled, turning his face back into Jared's neck. "Please? "

Jared nuzzled Jensen's cheek right under Jeff's tie. "Yes, Jen, as soon as Jeff has his mouth stretched wide around your cock again, I'll give you permission to come, " Jared said. "Okay, Jeff, I want you to put one more finger into Jensen's hole."

Jeff was more than happy to follow that order. He stroked a second finger over Jensen's rim, trying to loosen his hole up a little bit more. Then he pressed it inside, pushing past the outer ring of muscle, until it was lodged deep in Jensen's ass.

All three men let out a load moan.

"That feels so good, doesn't it, Jen? Fuck, so tight. Fuck him, Jeff. Come on, move those long fingers."

And Jeff did just that. He pushed them in as far as he could, before pulling them out slightly and thrusting them back in, hard. He did it again and again, going faster and harder. Jensen's balls swayed with the force of it, and every plunge of Jeff's fingers punched a soft gasp from Jensen's mouth.

"Jeff, put that cock back in your mouth."

Jeff opened his mouth.

"And, Jensen?" Jeff could hear the smirk in Jared's voice. "You can come whenever you want."

Jeff took Jensen's cock between his lips again, and slowly lowered his mouth down until the head bumped against the back of his throat. Whimpering, Jensen tried to fuck his mouth, but Jeff just moved back up the man's cock, letting his tongue dip into the slit, while thrusting his fingers back in again. 

And, suddenly, Jeff's mouth was filled with bitter come. Jensen screamed, bucking forward a few times, as his ass squeezed tight around Jeff's fingers. Jeff didn't stop, though; he wanted every last drop of this delicious treat. He suckled, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing it against the underside of Jensen's cock. 

Jensen began to sob, his whole body trembling and flushing.

After a few moments of teasing, Jeff let Jensen's soft cock slip from his mouth and licked his lips. His fingers were still in Jensen's ass, but before he could even think of pulling them out, Jared let out a growl and lifted Jensen up, dislodging Jeff's fingers and his own cock, as he flipped Jensen over and onto his belly. Jared gave Jensen no time to get his bearings; he just fucked right back in, shoving Jensen forward in the process. 

Jeff knelt on the floor, stripping his own cock in frantic movements, the way eased by the leftover lube on his fingers.

He watched as Jared pounded into Jensen, moving him across the couch; Jensen had no strength left to brace himself, and Jeff's tie was still firmly in place.

When Jared cried out his release into Jensen's skin, Jeff came too. He shot his load all over the carpet, groaning low in his throat, but he never looked away from the image before him.

Jared collapsed on top of Jensen's back, his hips still moving in shallow thrust and probably spreading come all over his cock and Jensen's rim.

For a few minutes, loud breathing was the only sound in the room.

Then, Jared broke the silence. "Jen?" he said, stroking a hand over Jensen's forehead and the drenched tie. "Hey, Jen. You with me?"

"Tired," Jensen slurred.

Jared chuckled. "I know. I'll help you to bed in a moment. Let me just get this tie off." 

Jared pushed the tie up over Jensen's forehead, leaving Jensen's sweaty hair in spikes, and threw it on the floor. Jensen blinked a couple of times, his eyes puffy and red rimmed. He'd never looked more beautiful.

Jared leaned down and gave his boyfriend a lazy kiss on his mouth. 

"Okay, up with you. I'll help you get cleaned up and under the covers."

Jared pulled Jensen to his feet and when he wobbled, Jared held him steady. They made their way to the stairs; Jensen was still naked, come leaking from his hole, leaving smears of it painted across his thighs.

Before they made their way upstairs, Jared turned around. "You can find your own way out, right, Jeff?"

Jeff could only nod.

**:::**

Ten minutes later, Jeff was sitting in his car, trying to process what had just happened. This was the filthiest thing he had ever done, but damn, he wanted to do it again.

He still had his hand in the pocket of his jacket, clutching the tie – wet with Jensen's tears and sweat – in his fist. 

He wanted to do it again. 

But next time, he wanted to put his cock right where his fingers had just been.


End file.
